dablockfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Lets Do It (Remix)
Lyrics Waka Flocka Flame- O Lets Do It Remix Lyrics featuring Diddy, Rick Ross,and Gucci Mane Diddy I got my billions up f-cking with them white folk now I dont give a f-ck cause Im richer than them white folks Lamborghini trucks, yall aint even seen it yet bought me Teterboro just to Diddy-Bop and land my jet Now Im hustlin out of Harlem Paulie Castellano B-tch I am a problem, I just bought the Delano pimpin in my convo, b-tches come in combos pictures of Christopher on my wall all in my condo I dont f-ck with fake hoes, all I touch is J-Los, all I drink is my sh-t Ciroc by the case load Movies is my next sh-t 2 mill on my necklace Badboy, 80 million muthf-ckin records Ross I f-cked my money up I bought another Rolls Royce to pick my homies up my top back like old boy step your game up, you ride n-gga hold on I switched the game up one stack thats for the whole zone thats 36 a kilo, b-tch I think Im meano b-tch I think Im scarface B-tch Im Al Pacino flipping my (?) painted my new Benzo took my b-tch to red lobster I can feed no friends hoe b-tch Im on my high horse Jewels I rock I die for cause that sh-t that I bought shoot your ass thats my fault b-tch Im on this asphalt money making (?) b-tch Im on my last straw them choppers always do the thing Flocka Flame - Chorus x2 YEEEEAAAH, O lets do it Ayy, O lets do it Ayy, O lets do it YEEEEAAAH, drug dealin music Ayy, I influence Ayy, I influence Flocka Flame I f-cked my money up, damn Now I cant re-up Ran off in his spot just to get stacks up Now Im back on deck, So shawty what the f-ck you want Heard he talkin sh-t but this aint what the f-ck he want Locked my CEO up Now its back to coka N-ggas talkin sh-t bruh, hang him by a ropa Hit em with the choppa Call that sh-t hot lama Call me waka flocka aka young wild n-gga Aka young drug dealer Got purp, got kush, got pills got white In the trap all night with the hard and the soft Stacks on the flo watch cupid with his wishes Shift it to the left then he shift it to the right So icey brick boys got it all night These lame ass n-ggas aint got no fight Kick in my door we gon shoot out all night (Burr)O lets do it, (Burr)O lets do it Mane Stack my money up, brick squad we so gd up Im countin cash in my office sippin coffee with my feet up haters sending threats like they want beef but they know they dont meet Flocka at the dealership I told him get what the f-ck you want they locked my homeboy Vona up 1999 for murder now n-ggas claiming zone 6, that I aint never heard of hit you with the garbage, why would I when I got shooters you heard Gucci was locked up but that was just a rumour got purp, got pills, got lean, plus I got powder for you snorters, you wanna find me? I-20 to East Atlanta Georgia I send my female shooters that rock-a-by-baby 1017 shawty in my hood we got them Aks Flocka Flame - Chorus x2 YEEEEAAAH, O lets do it Ayy, O lets do it Ayy, O lets do it YEEEEAAAH, drug dealin music Ayy, I influence Ayy, I influence Category:Waka Flocka Flame Singles Category:Sean Combs Singles Category:Rick Ross Singles Category:Gucci Mane Singles Category:Singles Category:Rap Singles